My Hero University
by Glacialdawn
Summary: Isaac Green is a 17 year old boy who strives to get a high ranking hero position to help support his family in New America. After an accident with a Villain and advice from a mysterious green hair man, Isaac sets his eyes on becoming the Number 1 Hero and not only seek revenge, but ensure something like this never happens again!


In today's world, there are those with powers that are similar to that of comic books or movies. These powers are called Quirks. They ranged in abilities from being able to float small objects like cups, to the ability to withstand a nuclear bomb and walk away. Here in New America, Heroes are all that can defend us from high tier Villains. To help promote heroism New America has a system of schools placed to allow those with Quirks suited for such jobs to train, learn, and be molded into that which they wish to become.

One of these schools is called 'Hero University' or HU, however due to the location, most people call it by its nickname 'River University'. Located on the Eastern side of the state of Arkansas, the large area that used to house farm lands now is the grounds for one of New America's most prominent schools for heroes.

On the other side of the paths those with quirks can take are the Peace Keepers and the Hero Force. Peace Keepers are your neighborhood to city level heros. While they do help out the big time heroes for villian raids and such, they primarily take care of your low level crimes. Theft, kidnapping, and things that don't threaten the lives of hundreds of people. Your average rescue hero normally ends up as the guy in charge of any district in charge of a team of Peace Keepers.

Hero Force are your militarized heroes. They all work to defend our country's borders and the borders of allied countries. Most Hero Force members have combat or surveillance quirks. In the old days, All Might himself trained under our best Generals in the Hero Force and was rumored to be unable to complete the most difficult of training they could offer.

At H. U. big time heroes and Hero Force heroes are put in class together until their last year, while Peace Keepers are put in side programs and rarely work with the big quirk users. On rare occasions a Peace Keeper student is pulled into the main classes to study and train with the Hero Force or Heroes.

In NA, society is dictated by your Hero Rank or family members Hero Rank. The Higher your rank, the better class of living you can experience. Those who do not have quirks, or is not a direct relation to a quirk user, they are placed in a special system that takes care of minor quality of life things and make a decent living.

Because of this, my life has been subpar, my father being a D class hero, and my mother Quirkless herself. Growing up we lived decently, we were not poor by any means, however we could not afford to eat out very often. I didn't have the newest or best clothing, or had the newest or fanciest clothing. However I had my family, and I love them both very much. This is my story of how I became the Number One Hero of not only New America, but of the world!

My name is Isaac Green. My Quirk is called Newton Force. It is mutation of my Fathers quirk Absorption. My Father can only Absorb the momentum force of objects that makes contact with him, but even then he can only absorb up to 50% of the objects force. I however can absorb up to 99% and can release what I absorb back out through my own body.

Growing up, was difficult for me with this quirk, and even today I have trouble controlling it. I have been known to accidentally break people's bones from high fives and when in cars cause them to stop moving by accident. Until I controlled my power, I was banned from public transportation. Luckily by the age of 9 I had enough control that I was allowed to use a bus and train.

Today I am 17 years old and soon will be applying for the Peace Keeper acadamy. With my Quirk I can get a high ranking so my parents can retire. Maybe I can even get A ranking and get a home with a nice yard so my mom can get that garden she wants.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the sound of an alarm sounds through the room. I reach an arm over to my night stand grabbing my phone to turn it off. Rolling back over hoping for just five more minutes of sleep. Instead my door slams open, and the sound of my mother prevents those precious 5 minutes. "Isaac, you need to get up. Unless you wish to not to go with your dad to his office before your interview. "

I sat up stretching "Sure mom, just close the door and i'll get dressed." She walked away leaving the door open. I rolled my eyes accepting those five minutes are well gone now. I threw the covers off and walked over to my dresser. Putting on some jeans and a shirt. I threw a hoodie over that and headed downstairs to eat something quick for breakfast.

My Dad was sitting at the table already eating some toast looking at his tablet. "Anything new today Dad?"

"Nah, nothing we need to worry about." He looked up from his tablet. "That really what you plan to wear today son? Jeans and a hoodie? Why not look a bit more professional?"

I threw some pop tarts in the toaster, "Dad, why? You already put in a good word for me, plus Quirk scouts have been watching me for two years now. If I don't get the chance to try out, then that means I can join the Hero Force. You and I _both_ know they would want my Quirk on the front lines."

He just sighed at me. "Your mother and I forbid you from joining the Hero Force remember? Being a Hero and working Rescue is one thing, but you don't want to risk being forced into the Hero Force." He leaned over and put an arm around me. "We don't want you to do something you don't want, but at the same time we don't want you joining the Military. We love you too much to worry about you everyday whenever they put you. So until you are officially a Peace Keeper no more Hero Force jokes okay? It worries your mother too much."

"Yes Sir." I gave him a small hug back and went to put my shoes on till the toaster was done. I quickly ate my breakfast while messaging my friend Mat.

"Yo, you need a ride today or not Mat?" I swapped over to the news app waiting for his response. "Like Dad said, nothing going on right now in the city. That's good, hopefully we can reach a new record for days without a villian incident" I thought to myself.

My phone buzzed as I got a reply, "Nah, going to take the bus, see you there"

I finished my poptart and put the plate in the sink. "I'll meet you in the car dad, Mat doesn't need a ride, he said."

"He better not do what I think he is going to do" he replied as he grabbed an umbrella. "Last time everyone thought a lion was loose in town."

I chuckled remembering that incident. "No, he is taking the bus, I think he learned his lesson when he got tranquilized."

"Good, lets go." he replied while opening the door.

We arrived at Dad's Hero Office. Here I plan to be among the other kids my age to apply for a Hero School under the Peace Keeper class. I have a decent shot at it. Between my powers and a few favors dad pulled from his office, all I needed to do was nail the interview and I was in.

I sat down in the waiting area among some of the others, I knew a couple of them from my old school. Only one of them had a chance, Betty. She can teleport around super crazy. She even almost won the district softball tournament alone! She will be hard to beat power wise, but she lacks the word of mouth from other heroes I have thanks to my Dad.

The interviewer came out "Mathew Numbers? You are next."

I looked around and realized Mat isn't here yet. "Shit, did he miss the bus?" I thought to myself.

Suddenly a mouse ran up from under the couch and then transformed into Mathew…..naked.

"Here!"

The interviewer tried to avoid looking at him while talking. "Sir...yo- you need to put clothes on, and then come into the office, but _please_ put on some clothes first."

I covered my face both to hide my laughter and so I don't see his shiny ass. Most other people in the room either covered their eyes or looked away. However, a couple people were looking at everything he had to offer.

"Sure, my clothes are in the bathroom, be right back!"

People kept going in and out some looking disappointed while others looked nervous or hopeful. Finally it was my turn. "Isaac Green? You are next."

I walked into the office and sat down across from the Interviewer. "Let's cut to the chase, I know your father, and some of yourself. You have several good references and I saw the video of your power, most impressed with the falling off a building and jumping back up part. Tell me why you wish to be a Peace Keeper."

I took a deep breath, "My family lives a D class lifestyle, I want to take care of my family and others. My powers are strong, at least B class if not A. I had quirk scouts watching me for two years now and I know the military would pay big bucks for me to join their Hero Force. All I want to do is take care of my family and help make New America a better place. Already the Villain attacks per month has gone down here, but elsewhere not so much. With a B ranking I would be allowed to act as a Hero in the entire State, and with A Rank I can help the entire country. Plus one of my Idols went to H.U. and would love to go there to where he went" I said the last part sheepishly.

The Interviewer nodded, "While all good reasons, while be it a bit cliche and typical for most people who wish to try. You do realize the risk you place on your life right?"

I smirked "Even so, I want to do this, I have been training at Summer Hero camps the last three years, please give me this chance!"

"Why not go straight for the Hero Force? Your Quirk as is with no training will peg you an A class ranking, you could end up at S or even SS ranking by the time you are officially done with training." He had a look in his eyes, I imagined dad asked him to ask to ensure I kept my promise."

"Promise my parents I wouldn't, but I would if I could do so without breaking my mother's heart." I said truthfully

He nodded, "Well unless something bad happens between now and the official release of who is invited, I have a good feeling you are Mr. Green." He stook a hand out to shake, "Tell you Mom my wife, Stacy, said Hi will you?"

"Sure thing, thanks." I shook his hand and left the room to find my dad.

On the way Mat was sitting near by waiting for me. I gave him two thumbs up mouthing "Nailed it"

He gave a fake shocked face, "Oh? The prodigy child nailed it? I had money on you wouldn't even be invited to direct traffic at a small town church!"

I gave him a punch in the arm, "Shut it mouse boy, what was with that anyways?"

He rubbed his arm, "Figured I give them a good impression, I think it worked, his exact words were 'I seen enough, we will let you know the results sooner than you think' " he said with a toohy grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you can be directing church traffic with that response then. Anyways, need a ride back home? Dad and I plan to stop for hot dogs before hand."

"Nah, promised my aunt I would pick up medicine for her. She isn't used to our fresh American air, and needs Allergy medicine." He grabbed his pack and slid if over his shoulder. "Text me when you get home, we can shoot some zombies tonight."

"Sure, catch you around." I said already walking over toward my dad's desk.

Dad was talking on the phone, so I scrolled over some memes while waiting till he was done with some minor work he had going on.

"Okay, yup, I will send that paper form over to you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and looked over to me with a curious face.

"Went well, said I should get in." I said smiling with a bit of pride.

My dads face lit up "Excellent, lets get those hot dogs and we can call mom and tell her the good news."


End file.
